In public places it is desirable to have two roll paper tissue dispensers so that one roll can be switched into the dispensing position when the other roll is exhausted. With dispensers of this type, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,487, it is also desirable to maintain the second roll in a storage position without access until the first roll is completely consumed. Preferably with dispensers of this type the manipulation of the rolls from a storage to access dispensing position is easily accomplished by the public by a simple manual manipulation.